


Moving On

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Drabble, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grave had a reason why he had to leave Mika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

He doubted that leaving her alone in the warehouse was right. Although his body had cracked, he was still supposed to listen to her and stay by her side.

No, her tears and pleas weren't going to change his mind. There was a good reason why he had to leave. There was no way a thirteen-year-old orphan could stand seeing her father figure disintegrate like a crumbling monument.

Without looking back, he stepped on the accelerator pedal of his motorbike and sped away from the warehouse.

He knew his action hurt both of them, but the pain wouldn't last long.


End file.
